It's Friday I'm in love, Mycroft
by Kodoku-moh
Summary: Greg padece una de las peores semanas de su vida, pero se consuela pensando en la llegada de su día favorito, el viernes


_Este fanfic participa en el reto "Mystrade, el musical" del foro "I am SHER locked"._

_Espero que os guste :)_

* * *

**DOMINGO. 17.25h **

¡GOOL!, gritó el tipo de al lado como si la vida le fuera en ello, moviéndose y haciendo aspavientos con sus rechonchos brazos, sin importarle la posibilidad de poder dar al hombre sentado a su inmediata derecha. El susodicho sólo lo miró de reojo, bebiendo un generoso sorbo de su cerveza, mientras se aguantaba las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo entre los dos ojos y así bajarle la tontería de una vez por todas. No era la primera vez que lo hacía aquella tarde, aún las constantes advertencias que le habían hecho. Parecía que tenía ganas de pelea. El hombre a su derecha miró a su acompañante con el ceño levemente fruncido. Sabía que, hiciera lo que hiciera, él lo pararía. De nuevo otro gol y otra celebración desmesurada, dónde brazos y piernas fueron golpeados repetidamente sin cuidado alguno totalmente a posta. Dejó el vaso encima de la mesa de madera con un golpe seco y volvió a mirar al tipo. En ese momento notó la mano de John sobre su brazo.

- No vale la pena enfadarse con ese tipo- se encogió de hombros y jugó con la cerveza que tenía entre sus manos- Sólo está celebrando los goles de su equipo, ¿no?- Greg focalizó su atención en su acompañante, rechinando los dientes.

- Sí, es sólo un tipo celebrando los goles de su equipo que, casualmente, es el rival del mío, John- y medio gritó, mirando de reojo al hombre que parecía vivir muy feliz en su ignorancia. El peliblanco se dejó caer, cruzado de brazos, encima de la mesa mientras escuchaba el pitido final del partido. En ese momento cerró los ojos y suspiró- A la mierda la apuesta…- los gritos de júbilo del bar no ayudaron en absoluto el ánimo de Greg, quién veía cómo aquella semana empezaba mal. Como casi todas desde hacía meses. Suspiró, mientras la mano complaciente de John se posaba en su cabeza, acariciándola levemente.

- No te pongas así, Greg- el aludido levantó la mirada- Te invito a otra ronda, pero que sea en otro bar- John se medio giró para ver a los demás brindar por la victoria conseguida- O acabarás haciendo alguna tontería- Greg bufó y se levantó pesadamente de su asiento.

- Tranquilo, John- e hizo una mueca con la boca, mientras sacaba un par de billetes de la cartera- Lo mejor será volver a casa. Mañana tengo que ir a una reunión a primera hora y no me apetece que el jefe de la policía vea que he trasnochado. La última vez casi me abre un expediente porque, según él, mi atuendo no era propio de un Detective Inspector- John lo miró sonriendo levemente.

- Como quieras, pero lo dejo pendiente para la semana que viene- le alargó la mano y la estrechó con la del otro- ¿Quedamos el próximo fin de semana? Dicen que la jornada será decisiva y puede ser muy interesante- Greg lo miró, tocándose el puente de la nariz.

- Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no? Será una buena forma de perder el poco dinero que me queda- rió tristemente y se alejó después de despedirse de su amigo, rumbo a su casa.

Al salir fue directamente a la calle de detrás del local, donde su maltrecho coche lo estaba esperando con una bonita multa decorando el parabrisas. Cogió el trozo de papel y lo arrugó con la mano, apretando con fuerza mientras reprimía las ganas de hacer confeti con ella. Suspiró, intentando calmarse, y la guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. De pronto, un fuerte trueno resonó por toda la ciudad, culminando en un repentino chaparrón. Greg se quedó cabizbajo, notando cómo las gotas de lluvia mojaban su pelo canoso y bajaban por su espalda, colándose a través del cuello de su camisa. Fue entonces cuando se permitió llorar. Entre tanta agua, nadie lo notaría.

**LUNES. 9.00h **

Salió de aquella sala con un punzante dolor de cabeza. Las palabras de ese hombre siempre eran las mismas y, por mucho que intentara excusarse o explicar cualquiera de las asesorías de Sherlock Holmes, su postura era la misma: no lo quería ver más en su comisaría.

Y no tardó mucho en volver a saltarse a la torera sus advertencias, cuando la aparición de un tercer cadáver cerca de una zona industrial requirió, de nuevo, de los servicios del detective asesor. Nada más aparecer, tanto Anderson como Donovan acudieron a él haciendo aspavientos, quejándose de que su presencia sólo enturbiaba el ambiente y la investigación. Greg hizo oídos sordos. Le dolía la cabeza, hacía bochorno y sólo pensaba en volver a casa para tirarse en el sofá y comerse una lata mugrosa de comida prefabricada. Sacó su libreta de dentro de su gabardina y se acercó al joven, que ya estaba agachado al lado del cadáver examinándolo con su pequeña lupa de mano.

- ¿Algo que contar?- dijo cansado, mientras buscaba una página en blanco. Los suspicaces ojos del detective se posaron en él, mostrando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que, con gusto, le habría quitado de un puñetazo. Pero lo necesitaba. Estaba tan desesperado como para tener que aguantarlo caso tras caso, algo que lo hacía sentir más miserable si cabía.

- ¿Cuánto hace que no duermes de un tirón, Lestrade? Esas ojeras no gustarán mucho a quién tú ya sabes- Greg miró a John, agachado al lado de Sherlock, con cara de circunstancias.

- Que duerma o no, no es de tu incumbencia- encontró al fin una página en blanco y sacó el bolígrafo- ¿Qué tienes para mí?- Sherlock se levantó de un salto, metiéndose algo en los bolsillos de manera imperceptible- Hombre. Unos cuarenta y cinco años. Soltero y adicto a las páginas de citas. Parece que sin mucha suerte- de golpe sacó una ristra de condones caducados de su bolsillo- Aparentemente murió de un golpe en la cabeza, pero creo que… - y, sin previo aviso, giró el cuerpo encontrándose un charco lleno de sangre bajo su pecho. Greg cerró la libreta y llamó a Anderson para que se personara inmediatamente. El forense examinó la herida de bala con sumo cuidado, aún los gruñidos que emitía Sherlock y que lo ponían de tan mal humor.

- No hay bala- dijo al fin. El detective se levantó y lo miró con desdén antes de alejarse con paso lento. John también se levantó y lo siguió.

- ¿Cómo que no hay bala?- Greg se tiró el cabello hacia atrás, agachándose a su lado. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor, confuso- Debe estar en algún lado de aquí- se levantó y llamó a todo el equipo- Buscad esa maldita bala por toda la habitación. Y si hace falta por todo el maldito edificio… ¡Vamos!- todos los miembros del equipo empezaron a correr de un lado para otro. Incluso él mismo dio vueltas por el recinto para ver si sus ojos cansados encontraban algo, aun sabiendo que era inútil. No tardó en salir del edificio, seguido de Sherlock que mostraba una sonrisa satisfecha que lo hacía sospechar. Pero estaba tan cansado, aun siendo tan temprano, que lo pasó por alto.

- Te ves muy irritado, Lestrade – Sherlock sonrió- ¿Un mal fin de semana?- Greg ni se inmutó, haciendo oídos sordos de los reclamos de atención del detective consultor.

- No sé cómo lo aguantas- dijo mirando a John- Ni yo lo sé, después de estos cinco largos años- el doctor Watson sonrió, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

- Lo sabes perfectamente- miró a Sherlock, quién enfurruñado como un niño, había decidido irse sin tan siquiera despedirse. Greg se quedó mirando a la pareja de investigadores alejarse, cuando Donovan se acercó a su espalda.

- Ni rastro de la bala perdida, señor- suspiró confusa- ¿Y si el asesino se la llevó para no dejar rastro? Quizás era una de esas balas tan raras fácilmente identificables- el inspector se giró, notando que el dolor de cabeza volvía a nublar sus sentidos.

- Llevaos el cadáver a la morgue y que Anderson empiece con la autopsia lo antes posible- cerró con fuerza los ojos, palpándose la frente. Estaba sudando. Donovan se acercó a él y acarició su rostro.

- ¿Te encuentras mal, Greg?- el aludido la miró y suspiró ante su roce. No, definitivamente no se encontraba bien. Suponía que la lluvia de la noche anterior había acusado su cuerpo más de lo que había pensado en un inicio. Y la porquería de cena, o lo que fuera eso que había comprado en el Tesco a la vuelta, no había ayudado a mejorar su estado.

- Estoy bien, sólo un poco indispuesto- le sonrió falsamente- Nada que un café bien cargado no pueda solucionar, Sally- se alejó de ella, camino a su coche. Se guardó la libreta en el bolsillo, topando con el papel arrugado que era la multa que le habían puesto el día anterior. Lo sacó y lo miró. En cuanto llegara a comisaría hablaría con los de tráfico.

**MARTES. 11.57h**

Los gritos de advertencia de la señora Hudson no lo achicaron en ningún momento. Aquello era lo último que podía pasarle aquella semana y sólo era martes por la mañana. Sin esperar a que nadie abriera por él, entró en el 221b mirando a todos lados de aquél salón tantas veces visitado. Parecía que no estaba allí.

- ¡SHERLOCK!- gritó sin pudor alguno, haciendo que la buena de la señora Hudson emitiera un ruidito y saliera pitando escaleras abajo. Respiró profundamente, andando por la sala con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas, auto controlándose- ¡SHERLOCK, YA!- un estruendo, procedente de la habitación de arriba, le indicó que el susodicho lo había escuchado. Se quedó con los brazos cruzados, mirando sus pies, mientras esperaba a que bajara al fin- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo al escuchar los pasos del joven.

- Porque no confío en los análisis de Anderson- Greg lo miró de reojo, lleno de rabia, y se acercó en actitud amenazante.

- ¡¿Sabes lo que significa que te lleves pruebas del escenario del crimen?!- Sherlock frunció el ceño- ¡¿LO SABES?!- tenía ganas de cruzarle la cara, pero sólo pudo pegarle una patada a uno de los sillones. El detective consultor se lo quedó mirando, algo incómodo.

- La… la bala no era concluyente en el caso… la verdad es que…- pero Greg no le dejó acabar.

- ¡La verdad nada!- le espetó- Aquí lo único importante es que te llevaste pruebas de un caso, fueran o no concluyentes- se lo quedó mirando, lleno de furia- Dámela. Estás fuera del caso- Sherlock le devolvió la mirada, intentando resistirse a lo que le estaba pidiendo- No volveré a pedírtelo una vez más. Como no me la des ahora, llamo a mi equipo para que se persone aquí y te detenga. Ya sabes perfectamente que voluntarios no me van a faltar- Sherlock inspiró dignamente, alzando levemente su mentón en señal de entendimiento. Salió de la sala rumbo a cualquier parte del piso, presumiblemente a su habitación, y volvió con una bolsita de plástico que contenía la maldita bala. Greg la cogió y la miró a contra luz. Miró con rabia al joven y salió del piso dando un portazo.

**MIÉRCOLES. 20.32h**

Definitivamente debía cambiar la suspensión del coche. Y aquella persecución por medio Londres no estaba ayudando mucho a que la factura del mecánico fuera a mejor. Aun la sustracción de la bala por parte de Sherlock, los análisis conseguidos a partir de restos encontrados en el propio cuerpo les habían dado las suficientes pistas como para dar con un sospechoso. Un tipo que, al verles aparecer inocentemente en su piso, había escapado por la puerta de atrás, saltando de azotea en azotea, hasta robarle un coche a una pobre anciana y meterse en pleno tráfico de Londres a esas horas. Por lo que ahora se veía conduciendo a toda velocidad, sorteando los mil y un semáforos y viandantes que se le ponían por medio, y así evitar que aquél tipo se escapara. Lo más gracioso del asunto es que habían acudido a verle sin más pretensiones que un par de preguntas. Pero parecía ser que su estupidez innata y los nervios de tener a la policía tan cerca lo habían puesto en tal estado de agitación que sólo había pensado en huir. Mala idea.

- Llama a todas las unidades. Informa que el sospechoso va hacia el West End. Envía coches patrulla y que cubran la zona. También que se aseguren de evitar viandantes por las calles más céntricas. No sabemos si va armado- Lestrade habló a trompicones, diciendo lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza, lo que parecía más normal. Sally, a su lado, reproducía lo que él iba diciendo y le indicaba la dirección que iba tomando el sospechoso.

Fue entonces cuando se vio obligado a dar un volantazo, casi provocando que el coche volcara. Se paró en seco, agarrándose al volante antes de mover las marchas y pisar hasta el fondo el acelerador para seguirle lo más rápido posible. Se metió por una callejuela, evitando así el tráfico que se había formado y con la clara intención de interceptar al coche más adelante. Se la jugó, a sabiendas que lo más probable era que no funcionara, pero debía probarlo. No podía dejarle escapar. Si ese tipo quedaba libre, ¿cuánta gente inocente moriría? No podía correr ese riesgo, no ahora que estaba tan cerca. Tan cerca. Y entonces lo vio. Apretó los dientes, miró a Sallý, quién se agarró fuerte al sillón, y, sin dudarlo un instante, lo embistió.

Su cuerpo se fue hacia delante por inercia, confiando en la efectividad de los airbags que, menos mal, hicieron su trabajo con eficacia. Aun así ahí estaba ese dolor agudo en su cabeza, un dolor al que lo acompañarían otros. Greg levantó la mirada por encima del airbag y lo vio. El sospechoso inconsciente y con una fea herida en la cabeza. Que estuviera o no vivo poco le importaba en esos momentos. Miró a Sally y la zarandeó un poco hasta que la joven empezó a abrir los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien?- Greg acarició sus cabellos y le sonrió levemente- Creo que ha salido bien- alzó la vista como pudo y miró de nuevo al tipo. Parecía que no había recuperado aun la consciencia. Sally le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Estás como una cabra, ¿lo sabes?- el hombre amplió su sonrisa.

- Lo sé- las sirenas se oían a lo lejos. Lestrade se acomodó en el airbag, cerrando los ojos. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, más incluso que los días anteriores. Pero no le importaba porque, al fin, habían cogido al asesino. Aquella noche dormiría tranquilo.

**JUEVES. 7.30h**

El aparentemente inocente dolor punzante de cabeza era, en realidad, una herida abierta en su frente que requirió de varios puntos y una larga noche sin dormir por miedo a una conmoción cerebral, por lo que Greg, a esas horas de la mañana, sólo podía pensar en llegar a su casa y dormir todo lo que quedaba de día.

Pero una semana desastrosa como esa necesitaba un colofón a la altura de las expectativas. No había salido de la ducha, aun cojeando por la fisura que se había hecho en el tobillo, cuando el timbre sonó. Riiing. Pensó en hacer como que no estaba, tirarse en la cama y esperar a que el visitante se fuera. Riiing. Pero parecía ser muy insistente, demasiado. Cogió la almohada y se ocultó bajo ella, intentando taparse los oídos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Se cansaría y se iría. Riiing. Suspiró, dando un puñetazo en el colchón. ¡¿Acaso no podía pasar ni un maldito día en paz?! Renqueante, se levantó no sin cierta dificultad, apoyándose en las muletas, y caminó hacia la puerta, cuyo timbre no dejaba de sonar. Riiing. Riiing. Apretó los dientes, cogiendo el pomo con mala leche y abrió la puerta.

- ¡QUÉ!- el rostro orgullosamente sonriente de su ex mujer enervó más si cabe sus nervios. ¿Qué coño hacía ella allí? Se la quedó mirando, esperando respuesta, pero la mujer, altiva como acostumbraba desde la separación, guardó silencio, a la espera a que accediera a dejarle pasar. Greg apretó más el pomo de la puerta, concentrando en él toda la rabia acumulada y el dolor punzante que notaba en su piel y que lo estaba poniendo de pero humor, si cabe. Dejó la puerta abierta, sin decir nada, y volvió como pudo hasta el sofá, acomodando su maltrecho tobillo encima de uno de los cojines, dejando las muletas a su lado. La mujer entró revisando la casa, atreviéndose incluso a pasar un dedo por los muebles para después quitarse el polvo que no existía de sus dedos. Observó con desdén al que una vez fue su marido, mientras se sentaba en el otro sillón.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado ahora?- la mujer sonrió de lado, apoyándose en el reposabrazos. Su risa burlona lo ponía enfermo y tuvo ganas de tirarle un cojín en toda la cara.

- ¿Acaso te importa?- Greg se permitió sonreír, aunque su sangre hervía de rabia- Ah, sí… Supongo que te preocupa no recibir la pensión millonaria que te paso mensualmente- la miró fijamente unos instantes- Qué… pena…- sonrió levemente, sintiéndose triunfador por primera vez en muchos años ante aquella arpía que, algún día, había amado. La mujer hizo un gesto con la boca muy característico de ella y se reincorporó en el sofá, sacando de su bolso un sobre blanco. No hacía falta ser adivino para saber qué era.

- Ayer por la tarde, mi abogado me trajo los papeles definitivos del divorcio, tal y como concluimos- se los tiró encima del regazo y volvió a acomodarse, cruzando sus piernas. El hombre los cogió y empezó a revisarlos.

- ¿Te refieres al mismo abogado con el que me pusiste los cuernos u otro más jovencito?- dijo sin tan siquiera mirarla, más ocupado en repasar aquellos papeles que esperaba ver por última vez que por admirar el rostro compungido de su ex mujer. Se la sabía de memoria.

- El mismo. Por cierto, te envía saludos- Greg la miró por encima de los documentos, sonriendo.

- Qué atento… Dale recuerdos también de mi parte. Y mi infinita gratitud- la mujer frunció los labios en señal de incomodidad, mientras veía cómo Greg se sacaba el bolígrafo del bolsillo para firmarlos- Hecho- los volvió a meter dentro del sobre y se los tiró, de la misma manera que había hecho ella instantes antes- ¿Algo más?- la mujer inspiró profundamente, llena de un rencor que alimentaba el buen ánimo de Greg. 'Por fin algo positivo esta semana', pensó al ver cómo la ira de su ex crecía hasta convertir sus ojos en meros puntos negros. Pero, sorprendentemente, no dijo nada.

- No, eso ha sido todo. Por ahora, claro- de repente, el buen ánimo de Greg se desvaneció. Sus peores presagios empezaban a amenazarle de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo que 'por ahora'? Tienes todo lo que querías. Incluso más de lo que mereces, sólo con la condición de que me dejes en paz- interiormente, se culpaba de haber cantado victoria tan pronto. Aquella mujer era un demonio lleno de rencor.

- Sería estúpido de mi parte desvincularme completamente del que podría ser mi 'gallina de los huevos de oro'- Greg tragó saliva ante aquella alusión. No sería capaz de…

- Ni se te ocurra- se incorporó, olvidándose completamente del dolor- Como intentes perjudicarle, te juro que…- la mujer se levantó, sonriendo victoriosa.

- ¿Qué?- rió confiada- ¿No me digas que me harás daño? Oh, cuándo estábamos juntos no me protegías tanto- la observó alejarse, contoneándose hacia la puerta, cosa que lo puso de peor humor.

- Supongo que porque no te quería tanto como lo quiero a él- sentenció, provocando que la mujer se girara de golpe, frunciendo los labios y saliendo dando un portazo. Greg se quedó quieto, cerrando los ojos e intentando canalizar esa ira candente que se había instalado en su corazón desde hacía meses. Recordó la cara de su ex mujer, de cómo la había desarmado y humillado con tan sólo una frase y sonrió triunfante. Era una sensación tan agradable que se recostó en el sofá, respirando hondo. Esa batalla la había ganado él.

**VIERNES. 19.48h**

Unos tímidos besos lo despertaron de su larga siesta. Suspiró algo confuso, intentando abrir los pesados párpados. Aquella fisura en el tobillo le había hecho pasar una de las peores noches que recordaba en años, ya que apenas y podía moverse. Consiguió abrir los ojos y lo vio, provocando en él una sincera sonrisa.

- Myc…- alargó los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sus labios para besarlo. Esa semana lo había echado más de menos de lo habitual. Mycroft se sentó a su lado, besándolo y acariciando su pelo con ternura.

- ¿A quién se le ocurre embestir el coche de un sospechoso, eh?- el mayor de los Holmes sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, justo en el momento en que se apoyaba en el hombro de Greg- Me asustaste mucho. No sabes la cantidad de llamadas que tuve que hacer para asegurarme que estuvieras bien- el policía notó cómo el político intensificaba su abrazo. Subió su mano por su espalda e intentó reconfortarlo.

- Admito que no fue la mejor idea, pero funcionó- Mycroft se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Y si no llega a funcionar? – tragó saliva- ¿Y si no es sólo una fisura en el tobillo y un leve rasguño en la cabeza?- bajó su mirada y volvió a abrazarse a él, rozando sus brazos- Sabes lo mucho que te quiero, ¿verdad, Gregory?- el aludido sonrió ante el uso de su nombre completo. Subió sus manos y acarició su pelo.

- No más de lo que te quiero yo a ti- Mycroft sonrió y lo besó con ternura, acariciando su pecho. Lo miró y rozó ambas narices- ¿Tienes hambre? Porque estoy seguro que no comes algo decente desde la semana pasada- Greg desvió su mirada, mientras se colocaba mejor en el sillón. Su cara era el rostro de la culpa.

- Ya sabes que no soy muy cocinillas- intentó justificarse haciendo un puchero, pero Mycroft estaba tan acostumbrado a sus excusas que lo dejó pasar. Greg jamás cambiaría.

- Al menos sé que un día a la semana comes decentemente- cogió un plato y le sirvió algo de la comida para llevar que había pedido. Le dio el plato y se lo quedó observando- Espero que te guste- se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón, sin dejar de mirarle, acariciando distraídamente su maltrecha pierna.

- Me gusta todo lo que me traes- y con un hambre, que apenas y había notado hasta ese momento, Greg Lestrade disfrutó de la primera y última buena comida de toda la semana. Como ya era costumbre. Mycroft simplemente disfrutó mirándole, examinando sus vendajes y yendo hacia el botiquín para coger vendas nuevas y cambiárselas. Se sentó al final del sofá con el pie de Greg encima de sus piernas. Empezó a tocarlo y oyó cómo su pareja se quejaba.

- ¿Te duele mucho?- el peliblanco suspiró, cerrando levemente los ojos mientras asentía. Sí, le dolía mucho y era agotador. No podía ni moverse; ir al baño o a su propia habitación se habían convertido en una auténtica odisea. El pelirrojo sonrió y acarició el empeine con un solo dedo- Me gusta tu pie- Greg abrió los ojos, riendo ante ese comentario.

- ¿No me digas que eres fetiche de los pies?- Mycroft sonrió, mientras acababa de colocarle el vendaje.

- Y, ¿si lo fuera?- empezó a besarle la piel expuesta, subiendo por su pierna sin dejar de mirarle. Greg sonrió, mordiéndose el labio para reprimir cualquier sonido. No quería demostrarle lo muy necesitado que estaba- Hoy va a ser más complicado que los otros días… Aunque quizás, lo mejor sea que…- dejó un beso en su rodilla- nos saltemos esta semana…- Mycroft acarició toda la pantorrilla con el dedo índice, siempre manteniéndole la mirada- No querría, bajo ningún concepto, que mi querido Detective Inspector causara baja más tiempo de lo… indicado por el médico- Greg notó cómo el vello se le ponía de punta. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero Myc siempre lo encendía con tan sólo un roce o una palabra.

- Si… lo crees conveniente, quizás deberíamos…- pero no pudo acabar la frase, al menos no de la manera que esperaba, ya que los traviesos labios de Mycroft se posaron por encima de la tela de su fino pantalón de pijama, despertando su adormecida entrepierna. Respirando con algo de dificultad, Greg abrió lentamente sus piernas, obviando el dolor punzante procedente de una de ellas.

Durante esa semana había fantaseado con ese momento. Cada noche, al volver a su desalentador piso, imaginaba la boca de Mycroft Holmes recorriendo su cuerpo, mientras sus manos estimulaban de miembro con necesidad. Cada noche se auto convencía de que quedaba menos para su reencuentro, para poder tenerlo a su lado y comportarse como lo que eran desde hacía meses, una pareja. Porque amaba a Myc, porque lo necesitaba a su lado era que aguantaba esas semanas, una tras otra, para gozar de aquél viernes soñado, dónde el político era libre de sus obligaciones y sólo era su novio. Por todo eso, y por mucho más, era por lo que se negaba a que cualquier contratiempo, relacionado con su trabajo, le prohibiera disfrutar de aquél premio semanal.

Mycroft sonrió ante su gesto, acariciando sus muslos sin dejar de lamer su miembro por encima de la fina tela del pijama. Subió sus manos hasta la cintura y empezó a bajarla, lentamente, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Podía percibir el deseo en la mirada de Greg. Era el mismo que él sentía. El peliblanco tiró la cabeza atrás, algo abrumado. Estaba totalmente expuesto, con la respiración agitada y excitado. Volvió a mirar a su pareja y se mordió el labio, moviendo levemente sus caderas para incitarle a continuar. Myc sonrió algo sonrojado, embobado por aquella danza lujuriosa que lo incitaba a seguir. Acabó por quitarle el pantalón, con cuidado de su tobillo, y apoyó su pierna buena en el sofá, dándole total acceso a su miembro semi erecto. Y ya no esperó. Invadido por un hambre voraz, aprisionó su carne entre sus labios, moviendo su boca de manera sensual con los ojos algo cerrados. Greg casi flaqueó, necesitado como estaba de esos roces, y se apoyó en la cabeza de Myc para darse fuerzas y no correrse en seguida en su boca. Respiró hondo, acompasando su respiración y volvió a su estado inicial, intentando demostrar el auto control que los años, supuestamente, le habían dado. Un auto control que desaparecía en cuanto veía el rostro sonriente de Mycroft, su Mycroft, con esos trajes de tres piezas, su actitud imperturbable y su eterna diplomacia. Lo amaba. Se lo había dicho a su ex mujer con toda la intención de hacerle daño, pero era verdad. Lo amaba, como ella jamás habría conseguido que la amara, cosa que hacía que aquella relación con el mayor de los Holmes fuera tan auténtica y tan especial.

Myc seguía moviendo su boca, mirándolo de reojo con aquellos ojos pardos que lo desestabilizaban. Y entonces lo sintió, aquella sensación de libertad absoluta, de paz que sólo la intensidad del orgasmo te proporciona. Greg agarró sin cuidado el rostro de su pareja y la atrajo hacia él para besarlo, degustando su propia esencia en la boca ajena y desvistiéndolo con prisas. Ambos se necesitaban; la semana había sido muy dura para los dos y su única recompensa era tenerse el uno al otro entre los brazos una noche a la semana. Se amaron, se besaron y se acariciaron con la misma pasión de todas las semanas. Eran adictos y disfrutaban pensando que lo eran. Myc no tardó en moverse con frenesí encima del regazo de Greg, deleitándose con los besos y las mordidas que el policía dejaba por todo su cuerpo. Iban a dejar marca, unas marcas que lo ayudarían a sobrellevar siete días más de soledad y silencio.

- ¿Tienes que irte ya?- Greg se giró, mirando la hora que era- Son sólo las cinco y media de la mañana- Mycroft sonrió triste y se acercó a la cama, recolocándose la chaqueta, y se sentó a su lado. Se inclinó y lo besó.

- Sé que es muy temprano, pero tengo el tiempo justo para llegar a casa, cambiarme e ir a la reunión que tengo a primera hora de la mañana- acarició el cabello canoso de Greg y suspiró- Recuerda que cada vez queda menos tiempo para que esto acabe. Sólo te pido unas pocas semanas más y podremos estar juntos- el policía sonrió débilmente, cogió su mano y se la besó.

- Eso mismo me digo yo todos los días- Mycroft lo volvió a besar y se levantó, mirándolo con ternura.

- ¿El viernes, cariño?- dijo Greg sin poder moverse.

- El viernes, mi amor- y Mycroft, con un gran peso acuciando su pecho, salió de aquella casa que sentía tan suya para volver a colocarse la máscara de diplomacia que siempre usaba. "Sólo siete días más. Sólo siete y volveré a casa contigo".


End file.
